Conventional property monitoring systems can be used to monitor sensor data generated by one or more sensors installed at a property. In conventional systems, the property monitoring system, when armed, can trigger an alarm in response to sensor data generated by a contact sensor, motion sensor, or a glass break sensor indicating that a potentially unauthorized person has entered the property.
A drone may be configured to navigate to a location of the property based on the detected sensor data. The drone may navigate the property in a variety of different ways. For example, a drone may access a map of a property in the drone's memory, and use the map to navigate the property.